


Running back to you

by nesssa



Series: bae drabbles [2]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bit of jealousy, brief discussion of kids and family, future family feels, post edwina blind dating video, some implied nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesssa/pseuds/nesssa
Summary: short piece after the edwina blind dating videoreposted from mytwitter
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: bae drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099859
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Running back to you

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song 'running back to you' by for the foxes

It’s much later that day, they’re lying in their bed side by side, after all the pent up energy was put into something more intimate between them. 

“Ha, so you were jealous.” 

“No, I wasn’t.” Brett scoffs at that. Okay, maybe he was a bit more rough that evening with Eddy, _his_ Eddy. But you can’t blame him, after watching all that flirting between Edwina and the musicians. But Brett also knows Eddy, and Edwina, they both will always be his. As he is theirs.

“Uhuh, well, these hickeys say something else” Eddy smirks and raises his eyebrow at him, gesturing to the patches of fresh pinkish bruises traveling from his shoulder up to under his jaw.

“You weren’t complaining before.” 

Eddy props himself on his elbow, leaning over Brett and kissing him softly before pulling away and memorizing his face in this exact moment to his memory.

A moment from the filming comes to Brett’s mind and he can’t help but be curious about it, “Did you mean it, about the kids? Do you want kids, a family?” 

Eddy is a bit taken back by the question, but after a second of searching in Brett’s eyes for a clue what the right answer might be here, he gives up when he’s met with a look he can't read for once. They never really talked about this before, about future and kids, but Eddy wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life with Brett.

He slowly nods, “Yeah, I think I would like that, sometime in the future.” The _with you_ is left unspoken there but understood by both of them.

Brett smiles at him, hand reaching into Eddy’s hair, gently tugging him down to kiss him again, as he whispers against the other’s lips, “That sounds good.”


End file.
